


Black Like My Soul

by infinitegalaxies



Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a coffee snob, Ben is an emo dork who loves calligraphy, Coffee, Coffee Shop, F/M, Heartbreak, Modern AU, Rey won't be drinking PSLs for long, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: A light, fluffy meet cute between one emo coffee loving boy and a Star wars loving PSL drinking girl
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, ReylOlds





	Black Like My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 9squares Reylo challenge. Prompt: Black
> 
> Thank you to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for the being my beta on this!

Ben settled into the booth at his favorite coffee shop. In front of him was a simple white mug with his drug of choice: Columbian coffee made with an Aeropress, black.

 _Black like my soul._ He laughed to himself. His soul was far from black, but his emo tendencies always got the best of him. Fresh off of yet another breakup, he soothed himself in the only way he knew how - blasting The Cure on his bluetooth headphones and practicing calligraphy in his Moleskin notebook. 

This time he was sure he would just stay single. No one quite got him or understood what he needed. Not that he knew either. They saw his temper and his impatience—not the little lost boy underneath who was just seeking connection; needing to be seen. At least he was used to people letting him down. He learned that early on when his parents disappointed him every chance they got.

He didn’t know why he even came to this coffee shop. He could easily use his own Aeropress at home. He loved the meditative process of grinding his own beans, breathing in the rich aroma, and slowly compressing the water onto the grinds to make the perfect cup with his own two hands. 

He didn’t feel particularly social. Nor was he looking to speak to anyone at all. Yet somehow, being surrounded by strangers, instead of listening to the sound of his own heartbeat in his apartment, made him feel less alone. 

He would peek up every now and then from his scribbling to take in the scene around him: a mom trying to calm her fidgety toddlers with cake pops and chocolate milk; high school students holding up the line with complicated frappuccino orders; a beautiful girl sitting alone, chewing the end of a pencil as she pensively stared out the window, light catching in her golden brown hair…

Their eyes locked and he gulped. He wasn’t expecting this at all. She looked down shyly before glancing back up at him, this time through her long lashes. Panic jolted through him. 

She smiled. _She’s smiling at me. Do I nod? Do I say something? Fuck!_

He pulled his headphones out of his ears as he saw her mouth start to form a “Hi.”

“Hi!” He said a little too loud and a tad too eagerly. 

She was only a few tables away; well within earshot, but far enough away to make it awkward to continue talking. 

“What are you working on?” she said sweetly. 

“Um, it’s pretty nerdy, I’m not sure I want to share that information.”

“Is it nerdier than ranking your favorite Star Wars movies? Because that’s what I’m doing, you know, for science.”

“Um, maybe? It’s calligraphy.” He felt like he might die. 

“Oh yeah, that might actually be nerdier, but let’s call it even,” she laughed. 

Suddenly he felt brave. “It’s kinda loud in here and I feel weird shouting at someone I barely know. Do you want to join me?” 

“Sure,” she said, gathering her notebook and pencil in one hand and her latte in the other. He noted the letters on the side: PSL.

He’d have to do something about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love my emo boy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
